This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 63 861.9 filed Dec. 21, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to an apparatus in a fiber processing machine such as a cleaner, an opener, a carding machine or the like for detecting separated waste discharged by separating elements and collected in a waste collecting device. The apparatus comprises an optical measuring device which examines the dirt content of the waste.
European Patent No. 0 399 315 describes an apparatus in which the beater pins of a cleaning roll deliver the fiber tufts over cleaning bars which are adjustable for changing the cleaning intensity. Underneath the cleaning bars a light/dark sensor measures the brightness as a measure of the dirt content in the waste that was separated by the cleaning bars and collected in a funnel-like collecting device. The waste is transported away in predetermined intervals by a suction device which is arranged at the lower end of the collecting device. The brightness of the separated waste measured by the light/dark sensor is inputted in a control device as a signal and is displayed on a display device. It is a disadvantage of such a prior art arrangement that the sensor serves exclusively for detecting the proportion of dirt and thus a detection of the proportion of useful (good) fibers is not performed. It is a further drawback that the sensor is only capable of determining brightness differences so that a determination concerning the composition of the waste, particularly concerning the type of the components of the dirt content in the waste material is not possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of the above-outlined type from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which, in particular, makes possible a detection of the useful fiber proportion in the waste and also makes possible a determination of the waste composition.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the fiber processing machine includes a clothed roll having a surface for entraining fiber material thereon; a housing at least partially surrounding the clothed roll and conforming to the roll surface; a separating opening provided in the housing and extending along and adjacent a circumferential portion of the roll for receiving waste material thrown from the roll; a waste conduit leading from the separating opening for carrying waste material away from the roll; a camera adjoining the conduit for capturing pictures of the waste material flowing therein; and an electronic image processing device connected to the camera.
The measures according to the invention make possible an automatic detection of the useful fiber content in the waste and an evaluation of its composition. With the aid of the electronic camera and the image evaluating device connected thereto signals may be obtained which represent an exact information concerning the proportion of the useful fibers in the waste and which are used for setting the waste separating elements. Further, the electronic image evaluation permits to draw reliable conclusions concerning the waste composition (for example, neps, shell fragments, trash, and useful fibers). Such information indicates working characteristics of the machine and allows modifications thereof by appropriate adjustments of the machine components and its working elements. At the same time, a continuous, objective and thus operator-independent analysis of the waste is ensured. Further, information concerning the type of the waste may be obtained based on suitable image-capturing and evaluating technology. In particular, it is possible to determine the proportion of the useful fibers and to change such a proportion, if required. Dependent on the determined results, machine elements may be adjusted in such a manner that a previously set, desired waste composition is automatically obtained. Also, information concerning the size of the separated impurities may be determined. Information concerning the consistency and the quantity of the waste may be directly read from the display device of the machine control panel and, if required, may be transmitted to superordinated data processing or similar systems.